


Cherished Memories

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Baby Ani, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, JUST OBI-WAN SINGING OR HUMMING, No Beta, OBI-WAN IS ANAKIN'S DAD AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL, Obi-Dad Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi GIVES A HUG, Obi-wan singing to anakin, Sligjt angst i guess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, forgive me i have not slept, obi-wan has dad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: "You know what again, master?""Yes?""I never had a father. Up 'til now I never knew how wizard it is to have one.Or, Obi-Wan Kenobi was many things. But he certainly hadn't thought of himself to be a warm and caring father... until now.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	Cherished Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaskywalkerl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/gifts).



> tooth-rotting fluff if you will because i had just reread the rogue planet again and i still have a lot of unresolved feelings ergo this immensely fluffy short fic of baby ani and dad obi.
> 
> pls bear with me i havent written anything creative since last month. please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> ps anakin is like 10-11 years old here

A slight tremor in the Force and Obi-Wan was immediately alerted to a scared young boy about to run to his room. 

Obi-Wan abruptly turned his head to the door in anticipation as he waited for his padawan to come to him just as he always had. He sighed, hating how frequent the nightmares have been going on. 

Ever since the boy began his training, he had started to have plaguing nightmares almost every day as well. He dreams of his mother, of Qui-Gon's death, of his own experiences under the clutches of slavery, and so many other horrible things that should not terrorize a child as young as he. And Obi-Wan hated at how he could do anything to keep him away from it.

The door to his quarters suddenly slid open, and as expected, Anakin stood weakly at the door frame; looking helplessly at Obi-Wan. The young knight met his padawan's glistening eyes with his own and could see the tremendous amount of fear lingering in them. 

Heaving a sigh, he calmly turned back to his table and gently placed the datapad he was holding back on his it before turning back to Anakin. His mission report would have to wait.

"Horrible night?" Obi-Wan asks softly, to which Anakin responded with a reluctant nod. 

The boy was clearly agitated; his hair was soaking in sweat. He repeatedly crumpled and pulled the end of his sleepwear aimlessly to different directions as he waited expectantly at Obi-Wan. 

"Come here, dear one." Obi-Wan encouraged, opening his arms at Anakin who ran to them in a heartbeat. Still small for his age, Anakin climbed on his master's lap with Obi-Wan's help, and immediately buried his head onto Obi-Wan's chest. Anakin had both his arms thrown loosely around his master's neck, as Obi-Wan's larger ones wrapped themselves gently around Anakin's back. 

It had become a tradition at this point, so achingly familiar that Obi-Wan almost always knew what to do, but not what to properly say. Because Obi-Wan had not felt the love of a mother. 

The closest thing he had to one was master Tahl. And even so, their relationship was still bound to the code. 

He may understand to an extent what Anakin was feeling, after losing both the parental figures in his life, but he would never know what it was like to be loved by his own, real mother. 

But Anakin? He had shared a deep connection with his mom. The love they shared could not compare to anything Obi-Wan has ever known. Nor did he understand the strong attachment that linked them together despite the great distance.

A year and half ago, Obi-Wan never once in his life thought love of that multitude is possible. 

But now, having a little boy in his arms seeking the same comfort and love he had grown to, or the same little boy taking his hand whenever he was scared or joyful; Obi-Wan had begun to realize how badly he had miscalculated.

Never once in his life had Obi-Wan thought he would stand as a father. And yet here he was, cradling his young one after a terrible nightmare. 

"Nightmare?" Obi-Wan inquired, resting his chin against the blond locks of his young padawan. Anakin nodded, confirming Obi-Wan's theories as it did many times before. 

"Master?" Anakin mumbled, pushing himself from Obi-Wan's chest to have a proper look at his master. "It's about mom again." 

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing full well what had transpired in his nightmare. "You want to talk about it?" He asked in a soft tone as he proceeded to wipe the tears off his pinkish, chubby little cheeks. 

Anakin shook his head, suddenly looking guilty as he returned his gaze at Obi-Wan. The young man, however, perfectly understood. For he had also been a medium of horrible nightmares since his time in the creche. They say it was a gift of the cosmic Force, but Obi-Wan often joked that it was a curse. 

And seeing his young padawan repeatedly terrorized by awful and cruel dreams had only strengthened the thought in the young knight's mind. 

"It's okay, Ani. I understand. Another time then?" 

"Please?" Anakin nodded, absentmindedly taking Obi-Wan's hand into his own. "Why can't I see my mom, master?"

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh, "Believe me, Ani, I have tried to negotiate on your behalf." 

He did, and he almost got into trouble for doing so. While believing Obi-Wan's good intent, the council deemed it unhealthy for Anakin to relive his attachments this early on.

But Obi-Wan could not get rid of Anakin's red rimmed, pleading eyes from his mind, that he was unconsciously pushed to almost plead for it himself as he made an entire speech of how Anakin's different upbringing should require an unconventional training as well, if they will. That even just once a year cycle he be allowed to see his mother, or better yet the council do something to aid Shmi Skywalker.

But the council was stern on their decision, reiterating how critical it was to teach Anakin not to be governed by his attachments before allowing Obi-Wan's proposition to happen. 

And while they understood Obi-Wan, they cannot allow the reunion of Anakin with his mother; not when Anakin was still new to his teachings. It would only make it harder for him to let go, when his mother had sacrificed her own personal happiness just so his son could live the life she knew her son deserves. 

And so, Obi-Wan did what he could to make the boy feel a little more at home with him in the Temple. And therein came all the things Obi-Wan had thought impossible for him to do. Just like what he was doing now.

He watched as Anakin deflated more at his announcement, and it broke him to see him so miserable at the alleged better life Shmi Skywalker gave him up for. "But that does not mean they forbid it, dear one. Give it time. We'll just have to strengthen this a bit more," Obi-Wan explained, softly poking Anakin's forehead and chest before continuing, "but you have my word that I will do everything I can for you to see your mother again." 

Anakin returned his gaze, his eyes suddenly hopeful. Smiling, the little boy nodded.

Anakin's trust. It was one of Obi-Wan's most cherished things in the entire galaxy. The boy had entrusted him wholeheartedly, and Obi-Wan swore to always thrive to care for that trust. 

He swore that if the time came for Anakin to be ready, he would do everything in his power for him to reunite with his mother. But for now, Anakin would have to live by what he currently has. 

"Thank you, master." 

Obi-Wan gave his young one a smile, and brushed his unruly hair backwards. "Do you want to go back to your room, dear one?" 

Anakin shook his head, then quickly pushed himself back to his former position back on Obi-Wan's chest as his small arms wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist. "You could sleep on my bed, Anakin. I have to finish my report. And you'll find no comfort here."

"You're wrong, master. I already found it." The young boy mumbled, closing his eyes as he positioned his head atop where Obi-Wan's heart lies underneath, probably seeking comfort from his master's steady heartbeat amidst the chaotic world (albeit lesser from the one he came from) he was suddenly thrusted into. 

With a smile on his face, Obi-Wan began to return to his prior task at hand as relief washed over him. It may be a bit more difficult to function with a child asleep on his lap, but he couldn't find the strength to refuse Anakin's request. 

_If master Qui-Gon sees me, I might just have the longest lecture on attachments in the entire order._

He was just about to resume constructing his report when Anakin spoke again. "You know what, master?" 

"Hmm?"

"I'm so lucky to have you, the other padawans tell me they don't get to do this with their masters." 

Huh. Of course. 

Gossiping has always been a norm among these age groups, even beyond if he was to be honest. Shaking his head fondly, he replied, "You exchange gossips now?" He teased, liking the fact that Anakin was beginning to form relationships beyond their own in the order. 

Anakin nodded, "Aayla started it." 

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well padawan-mine, I'm more fortunate to have you." 

"Yeah, you smile a lot now master." Anakin replied, tightening his embrace on Obi-Wan. "You know what again, master?" 

"Yes?" 

"I never had a father. Up 'til now I never knew how wizard it is to have one." 

Obi-Wan's world stopped, as if every particle of air in his body had been sucked out at Anakin's words. A smile involuntarily crept up to his mouth as he looked down at a flock of golden, unruly hair resting on his chest. He wanted then and there for time to stop; to have it frozen so he could cherish his padawan through all of eternity.

"Rest that brilliant mind of yours, dear one." He replied instead, still unsure of what say. And so, as Anakin began to slowly doze off in his arms, Obi-Wan started to hum a tune he had vaguely remembered from the life he left behind. 

Probably a distant memory from the mother he had, from the mother who loved him just as much as Shmi Skywalker loved Anakin. He continued to sing, to hum a melody both unknown and familiar to him to the most precious being in his life as he got back to his report with his mind fueled by the joy his little padawan has given him. 

Time may come when Anakin would not seek comfort from him as he does now, or probably a time that Anakin would refuse it.

Obi-Wan, albeit secretly, was terrified of that. 

But as he sang his boy to sleep, Obi-Wan trusted Anakin just as much as the boy did him; that no matter what, they would always be bound together. No power nor force could ever destroy what they had. But for now, he cherishes the time has with Anakin, and looks forward to the days that are yet to come as Anakin continually grows into a great man Obi-Wan could already see. 

But despite all the changes that would inevitably come, no one could take this, and a many others, away from him. 

Not a single soul. 

And that was what kept him alive during his miserable exile in Tatooine after he lost everything he ever held dear. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments! comments! spare me a piece of your mind! spare me your mercy jK Khdjshshs Hope u enjoyed


End file.
